Marshmallow Moustaches
by noworneverland
Summary: Rita wants marshmallows. Connie hides the marshmallows in a cupboard Rita can't reach. Fluff ensues. Freechamp, oneshot.


**I think 'short but sweet' is a fitting descriptor here. And one day I'll convince MS Word that 'flomphed' is a word...**

 **With thanks to Anna for being the inspiration behind most of this, and for essentially beta-ing.**

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're tiny," Connie laughed, watching Rita stand on tiptoes and flap her hand around the cupboard.

"Rude," came the strained reply. The nurse fell back on her heels and turned to face her girlfriend with her hands on her hips. "Don't suppose there's any chance of you helping instead of just standing there?"

"No," Connie smirked. "I'm quite enjoying the view, thank you."

"Yeah well, I'd quite like to enjoy a hot chocolate with marshmallows, only some minx of a surgeon has put them out of reach." Connie took two paces forward and plucked the marshmallows from the cupboard. "Thank you."

"Uh-uh." Holding them above her head, Connie leaned down. "You'll have to catch me first," she grinned. She ducked under Rita's outstretched arm and ran for the stairs, leaving Rita to follow, thundering footsteps chasing her.

Connie dived onto the bed and scrambled towards the pillows, laughing as her ankle was caught and she flopped onto her front.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Rita crowed. Rita jumped knees first onto the bed and flomphed down on top of her girlfriend, earning an "oomph" that sent them both into giggles.

"I've got you now!" Rita let her hands roam to Connie's sides and she started tickling her. She knew exactly where to press, changing the pressure constantly as Connie squirmed underneath her, shaking with laughter.

"Stop it!" she wheezed, trying to wriggle away. Rita relented for a moment and lifted her weight off Connie, who rolled over so she lay face up, arms above her head.

"Hi," Rita whispered, leaning closer.

"Hello." Their noses were nearly touching, their breaths mingling, hearts racing. Rita got closer still and was about to close her eyes to the moment when she heard a rustling, and suddenly a marshmallow appeared between them. Connie popped it in her mouth with a smirk.

"Horry," she said through a mouthful of fluffy sugar. Rita snorted.

"No you're not," she scoffed. Connie attempted a shrug.

"I'm no'," she agreed. Huffing, Rita rolled off Connie, lifted one corner of the duvet, and slid under it. Connie prodded the lump.

"I'm sulking," came the muffled voice. Connie swallowed the rest of her marshmallow and patted where she thought Rita's head was.

"Okay." After a moment of silence, Connie got up. "I'll be back in a moment, Rita." Rita humphed loudly in response, and Connie barely stifled her smile. She was so adorable.

The surgeon made her way down to the kitchen, where she pulled out a pair of mugs – Rita's reading "I'm a nurse, let's just assume I'm always right" – and put the kettle on.

When she returned to the bedroom, a mug of steaming hot chocolate adorned with marshmallows in each hand, she discovered their bedding, including sheet and pillows, had been relocated to the floor for what appeared to be some sort of fort.

"I bring a peace offering," Connie said, setting down the mugs for a moment and peering under the sheet that made the top of the den. Rita, snuggled in one of Connie's hoodies, looked up at her with slightly suspicious eyes.

"Really?"

Connie carefully passed one of the mugs through. "Here." Rita made a noise of delight as her hands wrapped round the warm mug and she inhaled the chocolatey scent.

"I," she said to the marshmallows sternly, "have been waiting for you all day."

"Careful," Connie teased as she slid carefully into the space Rita had made for her. "I might start thinking you prefer them to me."

"Well, you were the one who hid them in the first place. And they're a lot quieter than you." Connie gasped playfully and elbowed Rita. Rita took a sip of the hot chocolate and moaned happily. "That's so _good_!"

"I do try," Connie murmured, watching Rita affectionately. She stretched out her legs, trying to avoid knocking the walls of the den. "Bit of a squish, this," she remarked. "Though," she continued, "I guess if you're your size it's easier to fit in here."

Rita shuffled round to turn her back on Connie. "I'm not talking to you."

Connie reached one arm over Rita's shoulder and gave her a half-cuddle. Rita tried to stay rigid but lapsed back into her girlfriend's embrace with a grumpy sigh.

"Still not talking to you."

Connie rested her chin on Rita's head. "It's like having a teenager in the house with you around."

"If that's another jab at my height - "

"Well, aside from the fact that the other day you got asked what A Levels you do, you do sometimes act like a five year old - "

"Oh, I act like a five year old? You're the one who stole my marshmallows!"

"You've got them now!"

Rita crossed her arms as best she could without spilling said marshmallows. "That's not the point. It's the principle of the matter."

Connie smiled into Rita's hair. "Just drink your hot chocolate."

Their mugs slowly drained as they snuggled next to each other, eventually ending up with Rita lying across Connie's lap, eyes closed in contentment. Connie took her last sip and moved their mugs out of the way. She looked down at Rita.

"Hold on – you've got a little - " she gestured to Rita's top lip, where a perfect moustache of gooey marshmallow sat. Rita sat up and stuck out her lip to try and see it, before turning to scrutinise Connie's face.

"How is it I've got it all over me and you've got no trace anywhere on you?" she exclaimed, raising a hand to drag it across her mouth. Before she could get there, Connie batted her hand to the side, guiding Rita's head towards her own. She gently kissed her, finding cocoa and sugar, mingled with the familiar taste of Rita's lips, cheeky and entrancing.

"Because I am elegant and sophisticated, and you are messy and impulsive. And I like that," Connie whispered. Rita looked like she didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered, so decided to go in for another kiss. She could feel Connie's grin against her own as she deepened their contact, tangling her hands in her hair, trying to get as close as possible to the warm body beside her.

"Shut up," she muttered against Connie's lips. "And let me kiss you."

So Connie did.


End file.
